villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
King Ghidorah (Godzilla: The Planet Eater)
King Ghidorah is the main antagonist in the 2018 anime film, Godzilla: The Planet Eater. He is a golden, dragon-like celestial being who destroys planets. Like many of the Toho reboot series kaiju, this King Ghidorah Variation is similar to previous incarnations, but with new features. History Origins Ghidorah evolved as an energy based lifeform from an unknown dimension where life forms lack physical form. Ghidorah was responsible for the destruction of countless worlds, including the Exif homeplanet around 100,000 years ago. This inspired Metphies’s belief in the idea that the monsters were divinely punishment. ''Godzilla: City on the Edge of Battle'' Metphies reveals to Haruo the secret of Ghidorah, which alludes to the next film. ''Godzilla: The Planet Eater'' Metphies and his death cult use their Gematron devices to summon Ghidorah to Earth, where Ghidorah to wreak havoc on the planet and challenge Godzilla Earth’s supremacy. When Ghidorah's heads appears through the black holes, he surrounds and destroys Aratrum, and killing the entire crew inside. He then makes his way to Earth, while Godzilla Earth awakens from his slumber to protect the planet from being destroyed. Despite Godzilla's power, Ghidorah is impervious to Godzilla's attacks, making the humans theorize that Ghidorah's energy resides within another realm of reality. This is due to Ghidorah's amulet, which allows him to destroy everything without being damaged. Metphies also replaced one of his eyes with Ghidorah's amulet, allowing them to communicate telepathically. After Mothra's distraction allowed Haruo enough time to gouge out Metphies' eyes, Ghidorah's amulet breaks, causing him to become trapped in the Earth's plane of reality. This allows Godzilla to rip off Ghidorah's heads before firing his atomic breath into Ghidorah's portal, causing it to explode and shatter. Appearance This King Ghidorah variation is far different in appearance from other incarnations. It does have three heads, wings, two tails, and a golden color, like the past designs. However, it has tiny legs, and a more horizontal posture. It has a powdery texture, rather hand the scaly skin seen on past incarnations. Overall, this Ghidorah’s design is more alien in appearance, with large fangs in the jaws, and multiple eyes. Thorns run across the necks. Another feature of the necks is their vast length, which exceed all the length of many other Ghidorah variations. Following the concept of Godzilla Earth’s appearance, Ghidorah is plant like in design. However, it is more like thorny plants. Powers and Abilities Super Gravity Ghidorah is said to use the power of Super Gravity to devour planets. Interdimensional Travel Ghidorah has the power to open portals to travel between dimensions. Intangibility Due to husband energy based physiology, Ghidorah is intangible. This is shown when Godzilla’s atomic breath passes through Ghidorah, along with Godzilla’s claws. He can willingly make parts of him tangible, as evidenced when it bites Godzilla with its heads. Gravity energy bite Ghidorah emits Gravity Beam Energy throughout its bite, similar to the Ghidorah variation in Godzilla, Mothra and King Ghidorah: Giant Monsters All-Out Attack. Gematron Communication Ghidorah can communicate through the Gematrons that the Exif have. Gallery 84A1AE20-451F-45DC-9553-675EBFF6FE95.jpeg AE9722DF-0D5A-4E91-AD33-1CCC6675E729.jpeg|Image of Ghidorah’s whole body. AG03 Ghidorah 01.jpg|Coming from a Vold. Trivia *At an estimated 20 kilometers in length, this is both the largest King Ghidorah incarnation, and the largest Toho Kaiju to date. **It is also possibly the largest Kaiju ever *Similar to the Showa Era King Ghidorah and the King Ghidorah in Rebirth of Mothra III, this King Ghidorah variation is a planet destroying monster from space. *The roar for this King Ghidorah variation is the same as the Heisei Era King Ghidorah. *Though it is King Ghidorah, it is merely referred to as Ghidorah in the film. Navigation Category:Dragons Category:Destroyers Category:Genocidal Category:Murderer Category:Godzilla villains Category:Aliens Category:Cataclysm Category:Nihilists Category:Giant Category:Monsters Category:Lovecraftian Horrors Category:Science Fiction Villains Category:Anime Villains Category:Hegemony Category:Arrogant Category:Archenemy Category:Deities Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Multi-beings Category:Supervillains Category:Mute Category:Force of Nature Category:Energy Beings Category:Dark Forms Category:Evil from the past Category:Deceased